dc_live_action_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (Christian Bale)
Batman is the alias and second identity of billionaire Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Becoming the Dark Knight, he dedicated himself to protect Gotham City. Bio Having witnessed his parents' death at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce traveled the world as an adult to train and understand the criminal mind in order to combat it. Mentored by Ra's al Ghul, Bruce later returned to Gotham and challenged the city's crime lords, employing unusual weapons and tactics as a mysterious black-garbed crusader. Despite being considered an outlaw by the GCPD, Batman defeated Carmine Falcone and The Scarecrow, and later battled against Ra's al Ghul and his plan to have Gotham tear itself apart through fear. In continuing to shut down Gotham's organized crime, Batman encountered and defeated the most fearsome of his adversaries, The Joker, while losing his love interest Rachel Dawes in the process. His defeat of Harvey "Two-Face" Dent resulted in Batman going into hiding and taking the fall for Two-Face's crimes in order to maintain Dent's status as Gotham's "White Knight". As a result, Batman became a fugitive and Bruce turned into a recluse. Eight years later, Batman returned to fight the mercenary Bane while entrusting his business and intimacy to Miranda Tate, not knowing that she was actually Talia, the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. After gaining the strength to escape imprisonment, Batman returned to defeat Bane and save Gotham from Talia completing her father's work. Faking his death, Bruce passed on his legacy to John Blake and left Gotham to start a relationship with Selina Kyle. History Batman Begins When he was eight years old, while playing hide and go seek Bruce Wayne fell into a cave where he encountered a swarm of bats. His father rescued him though Bruce developed a fear of bats; his father later told him that though people fall, they must always have the strength to get up. During his childhood he also formulated a friendship with Rachel Dawes, whose mother worked as a maid at Wayne Manor. Bruce also became childhood friends with Thomas Elliot. Late one night at a performance of the opera Mefistofele Bruce got frightened by a scene featuring a bat-like monster, and asks his parents to leave. Outside the theater, Bruce's parents were both killed in a robbery by mugger Joe Chill; Thomas' last words to his son were to not be afraid. Bruce was later found by the police and was comforted by Sergeant James Gordon, and Commissioner Loeb told him they caught Chill. Bruce blamed himself for his parents' murder: had he not been frightened, the Waynes would not have encountered Chill, though the butler Alfred Pennyworth assured him it was no one's fault but Chill's. Bruce spent the next 10 years going from school to school, learning as much as he could including Chemistry, Forensics and Engineering and trying to train his body with boxing, gymnastics, fencing, martial arts and weightlifting. However he was never able to settle down or let himself get close to others. Until he meant Andrea Beaumont, a woman he almost married, until the death of her father caused her to vanish in search of vengeance, very similar to Bruce. Despite his deep love for Andrea, Bruce was forced to return to Gotham for Joe Chills trial. After coming of age, Bruce returned to Gotham City from Princeton University intent on killing Chill, whose prison sentence was being suspended in exchange for testifying against mob boss Carmine Falcone. One of Falcone's henchwomen, however, killed Chill. Bruce told his childhood friend Rachel Dawes about his foiled plan, and she expressed disgust for his blind vengeance without regard for justice. Bruce confronted Falcone, who tells him that he was ignorant of the nature of crime, so Bruce decided to travel the world to understand the criminal mind. Bruce spent the next seven years travelling the globe training and searching for purpose. He travelled to South Africa, India, London, Russia, Yukon, Madagascar learning new skills and ways of life. After nearly seven years while working with a criminal organization in Tai Pei, he was arrested and sent to a prison in Bhutan. Gotham Knight The Dark Knight The Dark Knight Rises Personality Abilities * Gifted Intellect * Skilled Detective * Multilingual * Skilled Engineer * Skilled Actor * Intimidation Expert * Interrogation * Will Power * Skilled Tactician * Peak Human Condition * Master Fighter * Stealth Master * Marksman * Swordsman * Pilot * Vehicular Driver Appearances Category:Heroes Category:Dark Knight Trilogy Category:Batman